


Long Live The Queen (Bee)

by lawn_chair_crisis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Chloe, But stay with me, Chlo is like 16, Chloe deserves a good redemption arc and Luka agrees, Chloe learns to fight, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Communication Failure, F/F, F/M, I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this yet, Lila Rossi Lies, Luka is a year older than Chloe, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, So does Adrien kinda, Teen Angst, Vigilantism, WIP, actually dangerous akumas, all other relationships will be minor, mostly Chloe/Luka, mostly from Chloe's perspective so not everyone is going to be painted in the greatest light, pansexual luka, rated teen mostly for language right now, there will be violence you have been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawn_chair_crisis/pseuds/lawn_chair_crisis
Summary: “You know what I think your problem is, Chloé?” he asked as his ring beeped yet again.“I have a feeling you’re about to tell me."“You think you need a Miraculous to be a hero.”___________When Chat Noir unintentionally gives Chloé the idea to start fighting crime without a Miraculous, Queen Bee's return shocks Paris... and Ladybug who knows the Bee is still with Master Fu. Meanwhile, when Chloé needs an alibi she turns to her classmate's older brother to help her sneak out of the hotel. At first Luka is reluctant to lie for her, until he realizes what she's actually up to. She finds another unlikely ally in the holder of the Snake Miraculous, who puts more faith and trust in her and her abilities than Chloé knows what to do with. Toss in a little scheming Lila Rossi, a new Miraculous holder (or a few), and a desperate Hawkmoth and we might just have the makings of a heroic redemption.





	1. Attention-Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous fic and honestly, I haven't written much in the way of fanfiction before, but I do write a lot. Let me know if you notice any glaring mistakes, please (but be kind about it, if you don't mind). I don't have a beta and I sometimes don't catch my own errors. 
> 
> There's not much Chloé/Luka out there, which is understandable since they don't really interact in canon. I'm usually not the type to ship couples without much canon content, however I couldn't help but think about what these two would be like if they ever did get the chance to interact and I've read most of what little there is for them. This whole fic spawned from a song that I thought fit Chloé well and that I could imagine Luka singing, which I'm sure I will have in here at some point.
> 
> This is mostly going to be from Chloé's perspective, which means that some of our favorite characters might not be shown in a very positive light. Sorry about that. Please know that I love Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien with all my heart. In fact, I love them all. Except Lila. I can't fucking stand her. 
> 
> Final note: this is a Work in Progress. I have A LOT in mind for this fic but I'm not 100% sure how much of it will make it in. Okay, I'm done rambling now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning: This chapter contains a scene where Chloé is powerless to stop an akuma from hurting her. It's meant to incite action from her later, but it's potentially triggering for someone who has been in a similar situation.
> 
> Lila's lies about Chloé create a dangerous akuma that has it out for the girl. Chloé doubts her hero. Chat and Chloé have a brief heart to heart. *Chloé will remember this.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, Chloékins.” The sing-song voice was far from actually inviting. Chloé held her breath, listening to the sounds of the akumatized teenager’s steps as he stalked his way through the locker room. She winced at the sudden noises when he began to open each locker in search of his prey. Where the hell was Ladybug or that mangy cat? Usually they were on the scene in seconds. It would figure they’d be late when the villain was specifically coming after her. She placed a hand over her mouth, stifling the gasp when he slammed one locker shut so hard the door came off its hinges and flew back again, causing the akumatized boy to swear loudly in pain and frustration. She heard him muttering after that, probably talking to Hawkmoth through the akuma’s empathy bond. Chloé shifted, trying harder to make out the words. Unfortunately she had only just gotten out of gym class, and being stuck in this position did her aching legs no favors. Her calf cramped up and, despite her efforts to stay quiet the pain distracted her enough that her elbow knocked into the side of the locker, causing a sound just loud enough to catch the akuma’s attention.

This particular akumatization was uninspired, simple. Definitely not Hawkmoth’s finest, but it didn’t make him any less dangerous. The boy who’d been affected was from another class at Dupont, a year below her own. He was an aspiring model who’d been following Adrien at every possible moment, begging for sage advice or conversation, general attention from his hero. Chloé found him annoying, but mostly didn’t pay him any mind. She struggled to even remember his name. Kevin? Carl? At any rate, it was going to be hard to forget him now. As an akuma he was ostentatious, an eyesore covered in twinkling and flashing lights forming shapes and patterns of color, much like those ridiculous light up shirts you could find at a carnival. One couldn’t help but stare. Which was the point of course, because once you looked at him for long enough those lights became hypnotic and you couldn’t stop looking. He could paralyze an entire room in an instant. Simple, but flat out deadly. It reminded her of her Venom ability but en masse, which was a terrifying prospect. So far Chloé was able to only look at him through her periphery after witnessing several of her classmates fall victim to the light display when he’d first been taken over by the akuma and proclaimed that he was now “Attention-Seeker”. Apt, if unoriginal.

She wasn’t so lucky this time. She had no idea where to avert her eyes and when the door swung open, Chloé found herself stunned by the brilliant ever-changing colors of his outfit. She expected, that when this happened that she’d be brain dead, mouth open, drooling, unable to think of anything but the pretty lights. If only that had been the case.

Instead she was painfully aware of exactly the trouble she was in as the boy pulled her roughly from the locker, giddy with his success and smile wide. “Oh this is too perfect. Still think that I’m a pathetic little attention-seeker, Chloé?” Had she said that? That certainly did sound like something she would say. And if she could speak now, she would probably say that yes, she absolutely did still think that. But honestly she couldn’t remember ever saying it out loud to begin with. She’d definitely thought it, more than once, but she’d been doing a much better job of not voicing every opinion that came to her mind lately. She found it often upset people and therefore was not particularly heroic. How could she convince Ladybug to give her Miraculous back if she couldn’t at the very least keep most of her rude commentary to herself? 

“That’s right. Lila told me what you really think and the things you’ve been telling Adrien.” Of course. It was all coming together now. Lie-la strikes again. Chloé couldn’t be sure what the girl had to gain from getting some little twerp angry enough with Chloé to get himself akumatized but she was definitely good at bending the truth. Or flat out ignoring it.

Chloé was still frozen in place as Attention-Seeker grinned down at her, his hand darting to her throat and forcing her against the lockers with a painful clatter. Her head hit the metal, pain lancing through the back of her skull. As if this wasn’t disorienting and painful enough, he started to squeeze, the pressure slowly cutting off her breathing. Even then, she could do nothing but stare blankly at her attacker.

Something akin to panic must have been visible in her features though, because Attention-Seeker began laughing. “I could do anything to you right now, Chloé Bourgeois, and everyone is powerless to stop me. That is, if anyone cares enough about you to try.” Chloé could feel her eyes welling with tears, but whether they were from the pain and lack of oxygen or his words even she wasn’t sure.

_He’s wrong. Daddy cares about me, and Sabrina, and- and Jean-Luc, and Ladybug. Where the hell is Ladybug? She’s coming right? She has to. _Chloé's heart dropped into her stomach, nausea hitting her hard as she stood stock still, the metal mechanism of the locker digging into her back painfully. She couldn’t fight him off. She was trapped in a body that was refusing to cooperate, even as she convulsed, reacting on reflex to the oxygen deprivation. She also couldn’t be sure that Ladybug was even coming.

Never had she considered the idea that one day her hero might not be able to rescue her, and that she had no way of defending herself now that her only weapon had been taken away from her. “For your own safety,” she had said. Chloé didn’t feel very safe now, as dark spots flooded her vision, dizzying her far more than the lights had before. She barely noticed as the purple butterfly outline appeared over Attention-Seeker’s eyes but she definitely noticed that he loosened his grip on her throat. It still hurt but she managed a ragged breath, struggling to stay conscious.

“Hiding in the locker room? Doesn’t make much sense for a villain calling himself ‘Attention-Seeker’.” The voice was casual and familiar and, Chloé had to admit, it relieved her to hear it. Chat Noir strolled in, his baton over one shoulder and his posture the picture of relaxed, but his eyes were on Chloé rather than the villain. He knew not to look at the akuma. But what was the plan? Why would he come in alone? He couldn't be that ridiculously stupid.

Attention-Seeker smirked at the opportunity, releasing Chloé, who would have collapsed if she could move. “You can’t keep your eyes off me forever Chat Noir. One look and your Miraculous is mine.” He surged forward, grabbing for Chat’s wrist and-- his hand went right through it. “What!?”

“Now!” Ladybug’s voice rang out from behind Chat-- or rather the illusion of Chat, and she and Rena Rouge darted into the room. Both of them were carrying half of a large, spotted picnic blanket that could only have been her Lucky Charm. In sync, they threw it over the villain, holding the corners of it down as he struggled to get out of it again. Chloé, released from the spell of his outfit, turned her head away in case he escaped enough to take her prisoner again. If she ever felt that helpless again it would be far too soon.

“His shoes! The akuma’s in his sneakers.” She gasped for breath, air flooding her lungs so fast it hurt. She coughed, wincing at the raw feeling in her throat.

“Chat!” Chat Noir, the real one, or so Chloé assumed dashed in next, calling forth his Cataclysm and diving for the villain’s feet under the blanket just as Rena Rouge lost her grip. The sneaker disintegrated to the touch, and the black and purple butterfly fluttered out from under the blanket, looking deceptively harmless.

Chloé collapsed against the lockers as Ladybug purified the akuma, the sudden flood of adrenaline making her woozy now that the threat was gone. It had been such a quick battle, if one could even call it that. Yet Chloé could still feel her hands shaking.

Chat was the first one to really take notice of her. “Chloé… your neck,” he said with some concern, leaning over her as she sat on the locker room floor. His neon eyes took stock of her, searching her for any other injuries. She swatted him away, not wanting his pity but also not wanting anyone that close to her right now, not after that. She felt crowded and… violated somehow.

“I’ll be fine as soon as Ladybug does her healy-thing,” she said, gesturing vaguely.

As if on cue, Ladybug threw the blanket into the air, calling out for the Miraculous Ladybug power to fix the damage of the akuma. Instantly the pain in her throat was gone, as well as the bruises that had been forming in the shape of the boy’s fingers.

“Pound it?” Ladybug questioned, waiting for the other heroes to join in. They had their quick celebration as the boy- now free of the akuma- came to his senses.

“What happened?” His voice was groggy and winded, far from the confident tone he'd had under the akuma's influence. It was hard to believe Kelvin had been so terrifying as a villain. He was scrawny, almost to the point of sickly, with olive skin and shaggy brown hair that kept getting in the way of his glasses. He could make a good model, one day, though Chloé would never admit that. Especially now.

The moment he spoke Chloé felt a sudden rush of rage and silently fumed where she sat, eyes narrowed at her would-be attacker. How utterly ridiculous was it that she was going to have to live with the memory of that boy’s cold, rough fingers around her throat while he got to forget it all? Where was the Miraculous Ladybug power to fix that?

“You were akumatized, Kelvin. Do you remember what happened before Hawkmoth controlled you?” Ladybug asked.

The boy blinked, then looked down at his shoes. “I just remember I was excited about my new Gabriel sneakers and I wanted to show Adrien, since he was in the ad and everything. Then being really angry when I found out Chloé had told him that I was just looking for attention and that he didn't want me around,” he said, clearly embarrassed to admit it aloud. Good. _He should be_, Chloé thought to herself. _What a ridiculous reason to give in to Hawkmoth_, especially considering it wasn’t even true.

“Why am I not surprised that this is about Chloé?” Ladybug said with a sigh, turning on the blonde now. She was still crumpled on the floor, something she noticed with dismay and disgust. These floors were filthy and her white pants would be covered in it.

“What the hell does that mean?” Chloé replied, using the bench in front of her to help her stand. She wasn’t going to take that sitting down. If Ladybug wanted to accuse her she would have to do it to her face.

Chat took a step between them. “Hold on a second. If it weren’t for Chloé we would have never found the akumatized object before he escaped. Maybe the situation isn’t so sim--”

“Except there wouldn’t have been an akumatization in the first place if it weren’t for Chloé.”

A series of beeps interrupted them and Rena Rouge, who Chloé honestly forgot was even there, started backing out of the room. “I really gotta go before I detransform. See you guys later.” Clearly she was eager to leave the angry tension in the room. Ladybug didn’t follow her out, which Chloé took immediate notice of.

Her jaw dropped in indignation. “Ridiculous. You let her keep her Miraculous full time now? When I was Queen Bee--”

“I let the heroes whose _identities are still intact_ keep them. Hawkmoth is getting more active and with Mayura helping him we can’t always predict him the way we used to.”

It was true that Hawkmoth had become more active over the past few weeks, and more bold. This was the fourth akuma this week and it was only Tuesday.

Another beep. “I need to go. Chat, can you please make sure these two get back to class?” Without really waiting for a response, Ladybug took off, leaving Chloé fuming in the middle of the locker room with the two boys.

Chat sighed and turned to Kelvin. “Can you make it back okay?”

The boy nodded, looking ashamed that Chat Noir even had to ask. He looked to Chloé briefly, opening his mouth to say something but she cut him off with her iciest glare. She didn’t want to hear his voice again and it didn’t matter that he wasn’t akumatized anymore. With a sullen look, he shuffled out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Chat asked once more. He was keeping his distance after Chloé swatted him away moments earlier but it seemed that he had not forgotten the marks he’d seen on her neck, and he was not yet willing to let it go.

“I’m fine.”

“This wasn’t your fault, Chloé.”

“I know that! I said I’m fine just--” she wanted to tell him to leave her alone, but the idea of walking out of the locker room alone and possibly facing Kelvin again made her want to vomit. Of course she knew he was harmless now, but it didn’t stop the lingering feeling of helplessness as she recalled how it felt to be paralyzed. “-- walk me back to Ms. Bustier’s class. Please?”

It was rare that Chloé ever used the word “please,” something that Chat Noir must have known about her because he nodded, deciding not to press her about it any further. His ring beeped, but he didn’t seem to be in as big of a hurry as Rena Rouge or Ladybug had been. He had a few minutes to spare.

They strode out of the locker room together into the empty halls. Everyone had fled the area once Attention-Seeker was out of view and they were able to move, Chloé doubted there was much reason to return to class. It was likely many of her classmates were still hiding and they only had one period left.

“I know Ladybug sounded harsh in there but there’s no one to blame for the akumas but Hawkmoth. He’s the one responsible. The only one.”

Chloé laughed. Chat Noir, ever the hero. It was easy to blame Hawkmoth for everything that went wrong in Paris. “You heard him. I told Adrien he was just looking for attention. I was a bully. How many akumas does that make me responsible for now? Twenty-three? Four? I lost count months ago.”

Chat was silent, and Chloé glanced sideways at him, catching a thoughtful look. It seemed like he wanted to say something about that, but was holding it back, green eyes focused on the ground in front of him. “Cat got your tongue?” she asked before looking away from him, keeping her eyes forward, determined not to show the hero the disappointment on her face. He really must have been distracted, since he didn't comment on the pun. “I don’t want your pity. I know what I am. I tried to be the hero once. It didn’t really work out.” She flipped her blonde ponytail indignantly.

“I thought it worked fine. We never would have defeated Miraculer without you, not to mention Heroes' Day.”

Chloé fingers clenched into a fist at her side. Yeah, that was true, but it wasn’t enough for Ladybug. She still took the Bee Miraculous back and never thought twice about it.

“You know what I think your problem is, Chloé?” he asked as his ring beeped yet again. He was getting short on time and students were starting to reappear in the hallways. Some looked eager to catch a glimpse of one half of Paris’ heroic duo now that the threat had passed. They’d reached the courtyard now, and several kids were staring.

“I have a feeling you’re about to tell me,” she said, pausing her steps to let him speak but focusing on her nails as if she couldn’t care less what he had to say.

“You think you need a Miraculous to be a hero.”

Chloé blinked. Of course she needed a Miraculous. _Her_ Miraculous. How could she be Queen Bee without it?

Chat grinned at her, gave a two-fingered salute, and used his baton to launch himself to the upper floor, leaving Chloé alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Chat... you were trying to help her feel better and instead you've created a monster you could not have expected.


	2. A Bolt From the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé gets to work on some plans. Then Kitty Section has a gig at Le Grand while Chlo faces off with an old acquaintance that may or may not be holding a grudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took forever! I promise they won't normally be this far between. I was on vacation and then fighting off some motivation block thanks to the travesty that was Miracle Queen. Obviously I'm ignoring the finale for this fic. Also, it's worth mentioning that the gang is meant to be aged up a little in this fic. Chloé is 16, Luka 17. I don't feel comfortable putting such tiny babs in violent, scary situations. (Not that they're in any just yet.)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit dry. We're getting to the fun stuff soon, promise.

Luka had a guitar pick between his lips as he tentatively adjusted the tuning of his instrument, pausing only when he heard Juleka, Rose, and Ivan stride onto the deck of the houseboat, talking animatedly about something. Well, Rose was talking animatedly. Juleka mostly responded in one word replies while Ivan just kind of nodded. But that was typical of his bandmates. “Sorry we’re late, Luka! There was another akuma at school today.”

Luka pulled the pick from his mouth. “Another one? Hawkmoth’s definitely been busy lately.” He placed his guitar carefully on its stand. “I’m assuming Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of it.” If not surely they would have requested help. Possibly even _his_ help.

Juleka nodded. “Rena Rouge, too.” That made sense. Usually Rena and Carapace were the first to get the call. They’d been heroes the longest and seemed to have garnered a little more of Ladybug’s trust than the others. Besides, his power was meant to be used sparingly, only when absolutely needed. Ladybug had explicitly told him not to use it unless there was a true emergency. Apparently any Miraculous with powers tied to time were a little more volatile and a lot more dangerous to mess with. But Ladybug had also said that she trusted Luka’s judgement when it came to its use.

“It’s a good thing they have the extra help. It was a quick fight but this akuma was scary,” said Rose, making her way to the amps to start plugging in equipment. They’d long ago fallen into a rhythm for practices. Just because Kitty Section had a full blown record deal didn’t mean that had changed. In fact, not much had changed period. Because of how they’d gotten their start, Bob Roth wasn’t particularly helpful with their career. He rarely advertised them and wouldn’t give them the funds for new equipment. So they just relied on themselves and each other, as always.

“He could paralyze everyone who looked at him,” Ivan interjected, looking rather pale at the thought. Honestly, Luka could understand why. Akumas tended to make people feel helpless as it was, this one sounded like it was designed for just that. He recalled being tied up by his own mother as Captain Hardrock. Not being able to free himself to help her had been disheartening enough. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he couldn’t move at all. Luka raised his eyebrows. “Everyone was okay though?” He looked each of his bandmates up and down, as if he might see some injury on them. Of course Ladybug’s powers would have healed anything physical, so that was silly to even check for, but he knew all too well what kind of psychological mark an akuma could leave. Other than Ivan seeming a little spooked, no one seemed overly bothered though.

“Yeah, everyone was fine. Honestly we barely saw him. He mostly had it out for Chloé, barely bothered with anyone else,” Juleka explained.

Luka knew of Chloé though they had never officially met. He recalled the general shock of the public when she’d announced she was Queen Bee, a miraculous holder just like he was now. Of course, that was a while ago now, and she hadn’t really reappeared as the hero much since. Luka got the impression this was thanks to all of Paris, including Hawkmoth, being aware of her identity. He also knew a little of her civilian persona thanks to Juleka and the rest of her class. From what they told him she was quite the bully, a shallow spoiled brat that did not appreciate it when things didn’t go her way. Akumas seemed to stick to her like flies to honey.

“Was she okay?” Luka asked. As much as he thought poorly of her treatment toward others (Jules in particular) he didn’t like the idea of harm coming to anyone because of an akuma. Spoiled brat or no.

“She said she was going shopping afterward. If you ask me she should look into something better than retail therapy,” Juleka commented, pulling her bass strap over her head. Luka felt the corner of his mouth pull into an almost-smile. Juleka was so quiet that when her snark came out it was always amusing.

“Well, I have news too.” Luka grinned at the band, glad that he could give them some good news after a hard day. “We have a gig!”

Rose cheered and she and Juleka high fived while Ivan hit a cymbal in celebration. “It’s a little last minute, but the Mayor wants us to perform at the Save the Amazon Banquet on Friday. Apparently their original performers can’t make it.”

“A real, paid gig?” Ivan asked hopefully.

“Well,” Luka rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It’s not much in terms of a paycheck. Most of the proceeds are going to charity after all, but I’m hoping this will get us some better paying shows soon.” Ivan looked a little disappointed, as did Juleka, but they didn’t comment. Luka couldn’t blame them. They were in desperate need of some new equipment. Sure they had a record deal, but until they actually produced that album they only had what they could scavenge from his mom’s old equipment and things that were given to them on the cheap. But, it was for a good cause and the band would do their part to help. He was confident they would have agreed even if paid nothing.

Rose seemed even more excited now, spurred on by the fact that it was a charity event. “I’ll text Marinette! Maybe she’ll be willing to give us some costume updates,” she suggested. Luka smiled at that. Thank goodness Marinette never asked to be paid for their costumes. He’d offered before, but she always turned it down with an insistence that it was good practice. She only ever asked that they get her the materials, which was easy enough since their costumes weren’t particularly costly.

Luka had to admit, he was a little excited to see Marinette again. It had been a little while and he missed the girl. “Great idea. Now, let’s start with Rainbow Riot from the bridge and lead it straight into Unicorns, I want to get those transitions down.”

* * *

“Miss Bourgeois, your father is worried about you,” said Jean-Pierre from the doorway of her bedroom. Frankly, so was Jean, not that he would admit it, as Chloé would likely react with great displeasure, and probably violence. “The planners for the charity event have been in an out all evening and you haven’t once come down to demand they change anything.”

Oh right, the stupid charity event. That was this Friday. Chloé had honestly forgotten all about that. She’d been rather preoccupied lately. Today in particular, given the akuma attack. “Oh, please. Like I’d give a second thought to an event that’s not about me,” she replied with a dismissive wave. Jean looked unconvinced. If something wasn’t about Chloé, she usually made it about her. “Oh fine. Tell daddy I’ll be down in a minute.”

He nodded, careful not to let his skepticism show. “Of course, Mademoiselle.”

The moment Jean-Marcel closed the door Chloé pulled her project back out of the vanity drawer, examining it for flaws. She already had a replica of her Queen Bee costume, but it wasn’t quite right. Particularly the comb. The Miraculous itself looked fake even at a passing glance, which was why she wanted to create much more realistic version. She’d have to modify her suit as well. It wasn’t exactly made for the kind of movement she would need.

“I don’t need a Miraculous to be a hero,” she mused, running her fingers over the now dried gold paint of her modified accessory. “That might be the smartest thing that mangy feline’s ever said. I don’t need a Miraculous and I don’t need Ladybug. I can do this myself.” Chloé smiled at her reflection over the comb briefly before stowing it back into her vanity drawer.

Daddy was in the main ballroom of Le Grand, which was currently lavishly decorated for the upcoming event. The tables were still bare and the stage wasn’t set but it was clearly coming together. Tackily so, but together none-the-less. Jean-Gustave was right. She should have been down here sooner. She might have spared everyone from the cliché jungle theme. Wasn’t that a tad bit on the nose for a Save the Rainforest campaign? 

“Chloé, darling, there you are. Are you feeling alright?” André Bourgeois asked over the shoulder of someone Chloé could only imagine must be the caterer if she was judging by outfit, as she always did.

“Daddy, we need to talk,” she commanded. Her father blinked, but nodded, offering the other man a quick apology and insisting he’d continue their conversation in a moment.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked as soon as they were relatively alone. “You’ve been in your room since you got home.”

“I want to take martial-arts lessons,” she said abruptly. Chloé was never one to beat around the bush when it came to what she wanted and in turn her father usually provided it as quickly as possible. Apparently tonight’s demand was an exception to that rule, however.

“Chloé dear, that’s… why on earth would you want to do that?” André had paled now, like the very idea of his daughter learning to throw a punch was terrifying vision. To be fair, it probably was.

“I was defenseless against that akuma today. I could have taken him down if I could just--”

“Chloé don’t be ridiculous. You aren’t a superhero. You can’t fight an akumatized villain. That’s what Ladybug is for.”

Chloé’s jaw clenched at the mention of Ladybug, but she took a breath, pushing down the swelling rage. It would get her nowhere in this instance. “And if Ladybug isn’t there?”

André blinked again, looking utterly thrown by the question, as if he’d never once considered the idea. “She’s always there. She saved you today didn’t she?”

_Yeah, almost a moment too late. And she insulted me afterward._ But Chloé didn’t have a good enough argument to that. Ladybug hadn’t failed Paris yet. And now with more heroes around she had more help than ever. But Chloé shouldn’t be hiding away in lockers to avoid danger. She should be out there facing it. She was meant to be a superhero, even if Ladybug didn’t see it anymore.

“When you see and akuma you should be running, not trying to fight it, sweetheart. Leave that to Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“But I don’t want to--”

“If you really need a new hobby, why not try something... less dangerous? Oh, you could go back to ballet. You used to love ballet.”

Chloé hated ballet. Her instructor had been a no nonsense woman in her fifties who smoked like a chimney and was constantly yelling her throat raw. She’d only pretended to like it because her mother had done ballet as a kid.

“Or piano? You never really gave that a fair try.”

Chloé tried piano for about a month once when she was six maybe seven years old, only because Adrien played piano and she was trying very hard to impress him. She’d had dreams of playing a duet with him. Dreams that died when she realized how legitimately difficult it was to learn an instrument.

“Nevermind, daddy. You’re right. It’s too much work anyway. I don’t want to get all sweaty and gross every day,” she said with a flip of her ponytail.

André looked like he’d narrowly avoided a complete disaster. He smiled, giving his daughter’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll find you something less… strenuous. Alright, darling? Now, I need to finish talking with the caterer.”

Chloé rolled her eyes and turned to leave, her mind already racing through ideas to get around her father. Now that she’d mentioned martial arts to him, he’d be suspicious of anything she brought up. Hopefully her line about it being too much work would throw him off the scent. After all, she’d never really stuck to any of her previous hobbies, hopefully he’d just believe she crossed this off the list before even trying it and wouldn’t question it any further. In the meantime, she’d have to find someone to train her and a new reason to get out of the house all while treading carefully. Good thing daddy was going to be busy for a while.

* * *

The next few days went by much faster than Chloé thought possible. She found a mixed martial arts instructor and forged her father’s signature on the paperwork with ease. She’d been able to do that for years now, not that she’d had to use that power very much. Her father very rarely said no to her which was why this latest development was so frustrating. Why didn’t anyone want her to know how to defend herself? It wasn’t as if learning how to fight off an attack could be a bad thing, right? They didn’t know what she was going to do with that knowledge, admittedly. But even Sabrina of all people had insisted that the whole thing was a bad idea.

Good thing Sabrina would never tell one of Chloé’s secrets, no matter how much she might find it objectionable. She’d managed to get what she needed done using the alibi of shopping trips down Rue Saint Honoré with her best friend, and actually did stop off in a few stores to make it believable. But that wouldn’t last as an excuse. Sabrina would slip up eventually, or daddy would catch on that she hadn’t been buying as much as she normally would. She still needed a better reason to get out of Le Grand for a few hours a day without suspicion.

But her planning would have to go on hold, if only for one night. Her father insisted that she be there to support him at the charity gala and if Chloé wanted to maintain a decent cover she had to keep acting like nothing had changed. And frankly, Chloé never turned down a reason to look fabulous. Hell, it might be kind of nice to show off and forget about her current predicament for a little while.

She bought a new dress just for the occasion, in her colors, of course. It was yellow with a pencil skirt that fell just below her knees and black lace over the top half that also made up the sleeves. Her hair was up in a bun rather than her usual ponytail and she had swapped her usual jewelry for bee shaped earrings and flower necklace-- white gold of course.

“Oh, I nearly forgot to mention,” her father said as she helped him with his tie, honestly he was so hopeless with a windsor knot. “The band cancelled on us, so that new group that signed on with Bob Roth is going to be playing tonight. I think some of your classmates are in it. Kid’s Corner or something?”

Chloé groaned audibly. She was hoping that tonight she could spend some time away from her classmates. There had been rumors flying ever since Attention-Seeker about Chloé’s treatment of Kelvin and her “crush” on Adrien. She really didn’t feel like dealing with usual whispers on a night like this.

“Fabulous,” she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “And um… mom?”

“She couldn’t make it, I’m afraid. Just too much going on in New York right now,” he replied, matter-of-factly. That was how it often went when Audrey Bourgeois was mentioned. Even by Chloé. He would just wave it off like nothing was odd about the fact that his wife was never around.

Chloé ignored the twist of disappointment in her gut and lowered her hands. “There you are. Perfect,” she said, admiring her work on the tie.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He ducked to give her a kiss on the head. “Shall we, then?” He offered her an arm and she accepted it, the two of them strolling into the buzzing banquet hall together. If mother wasn’t going to be there, Chloé would accompany her father in like a perfect, loving daughter should.

The party hadn’t truly started yet as they entered the hall. It looked like some things were still being set up, but a few of the guests had arrived early, and on the stage Chloé could see that the band was warming up.

Sure enough, there were Rose, Ivan, and Juleka, in their ridiculous cat-themed costumes (something Dupain-Cheng designed, she was sure of it) warming up their equipment, along with a figure that Chloé did not recognize.

He didn’t have a mask on just yet, but he had a guitar strapped on and was currently playing a few chords of a song Chloé didn’t know, his blue hair hanging in his eyes. He paused after a moment, shaking his head to get it out of the way and she was finally able to get a better look at him. _Wow, if he wasn’t dressed like an idiot he’d actually be pretty cute. _

He was the only member of the band that wasn’t one of her classmates, which made her wonder just what he was doing with them. She got the impression he was just a bit older than them as well, but maybe that was just the casual, confident way he seemed to hold himself.

Before she could be accused of staring she was roused from her thoughts by her father as he started to introduce her to… well, someone. Honestly Chloé couldn’t care less. This was going to be a long night of schmoozing and she was going to forget everyone’s names by the end of it anyway. She might as well get a head start. They did a round of introductions. Some ambassador from such and such country. A CEO from this or that company. Blah blah blah. “Charmed. Daddy, I’m going to get some punch before I die of thirst.” _Or boredom. _

She hurried away before anyone else could drag her back into the conversation, her heels clicking against the marble floor as the band finally began to play, tugging her eyes back up to the stage.

Tall, blue, and handsome had his cat mask on now and Chloé huffed a laugh. “Utterly ridiculous,” she muttered, just as she reached the drink table. This was going to be a long, long night. She should be working on her plan, not stuck here listening to awful-- what even was this music?

It wasn’t long before Sabrina made an appearance, sidling up next Chloé at the drink table. “Here, let me!” she said, pouring Chloé a glass. Sighing, she accepted it. Sometimes Sabrina’s doting could be over-the-top, but the girl really did like taking care of people and Chloé had learned to just roll with it.

“I’m stuck Sabrina. I can’t keep going to training unless I can think up a convincing enough lie that gets me out of the hotel for a few hours and to do that I’m going to need someone willing to lie for me that isn’t you.”

“Sorry, I really don’t think your dad trusts me anymore.” It wasn’t Sabrina’s fault, per say, that André didn’t trust her anymore. Chloé made her lie for her. A lot. Enough that he’d long caught on that Sabrina would pretty much say whatever Chloé wanted her to. “What if you just tell him you’re taking some other kind of lessons, like he was suggesting. Ballet or something?”

Chloé scoffed, holding her punch glass against her shoulder and staring up at the stage as she considered it. “No way. He’d want to talk to my teacher, and what teacher is going to lie for me?” she replied, chewing at her bottom lip absently.

“Right,” said Sabrina, looking downtrodden that her idea hadn’t helped.

“Excuse me,” a voice interrupted on Chloé’s other side.

She glanced up, taking a step back from the stranger who had come in just a little too close for her taste. Had anyone here ever hear of a personal bubble? She almost wanted to take the action back as soon as she saw the owner of the voice, however. Almost.

Chloé didn’t know him, that was for sure. She would remember a face like this. Brilliant blue eyes, a perfectly chiseled jaw, and full pink lips. Her mouth definitely did not hang open for a moment.

“You’re Chloé Bourgeois, right? The Mayor’s daughter.”

“I-- I am, yes. And who might you be?” Had she just stammered? Chloé didn’t stammer.

Sabrina smirked, knocking her shoulder playfully and whispering, “I’ll talk to you later.” Chloe didn’t really hear her.

“I knew I recognized you,” he said proudly, as if he hadn’t even noticed Sabrina was there, much less that she’d left. Something about that rubbed her the wrong way but she dismissed the feeling in favor of analyzing him. His French was slightly marred by an accent that she couldn’t quite place, but it was obvious he knew the language well. Perhaps a native who’d left for a while? He could be a diplomat’s son. It was best to play nice with someone like that. Then again, given his looks that wouldn’t be hard. “Jordan Fontaine, we were in elementary school together.”

Chloé blinked at him, not recalling the name or the face in the slightest. Surely she should have remembered him. “Oh, um--”

“You don’t remember me.” It wasn’t a question. “I didn’t expect you to. I was… very different back then. You used to call me Fat-taine, I believe.”

Chloé paled, nearly dropping her glass but Jordan was quick enough to catch her hand and steady it. He laughed lightly, letting his fingers brush Chloé’s in a way that sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. She pulled away quickly. “Relax,” he said, misinterpreting her dislike of being touched by strangers for nerves. “No hard feelings.”

Chloé cleared her throat, trying to recover from the shock of being confronted with a ghost from her past that had a serious glow-up. “Well, you certainly don’t look how I remember you.”

Jordan reached around her, again getting too close so that Chloé had to side-step him as he poured himself a drink. “I was actually excited to see you again. As soon as my parents mentioned where this gala would be I insisted on coming along.”

“You were?” That was… unexpected.

He took a sip of his drink and nodded. “Of course it was here or a chateau in the Alps, but that sounded incredibly boring. I can only take so much skiing…”

Their conversation continued, but Chloé found her attention drifting away from Jordan to the rest of the party. Most of what he had to say was centered on himself and if it weren’t for the pretty face she would have walked off on him ages ago. Instead she just found her thoughts going elsewhere. He didn’t seem to notice, taking her silence as affirmation that he should just keep talking. At one point Chloé found herself staring up at the stage again. It was hard to tell with the mask but it seemed like the stranger in blue noticed her, forcing her to quickly look away again.

Occasionally Jordan would ask a question or look for a reply and Chloé would have to struggle to remember what it was he’d just said, but usually a smile or a nod was answer enough. As conversations went, Chloé was rather bored with how little they talked about _her_. She lost track of time before Sabrina returned to give her another drink. She hadn't even noticed she was empty yet.

Her friend was gone just as quickly as she had swanned in. “Looks like you found yourself a new lap-dog since I last saw you.”

“Excuse me?” Chloé looked to him, pulling her eyes away from Sabrina, who was nervously hanging out near the stage, looking out of place.

“Your minion over there. She’s… attentive.” He must have noticed Chloé’s sudden scowl because the laughter that followed had a nervous tone to it. “Oh c’mon. You called me much worse before. Don’t tell me that bothers you.” It was true, Chloé said a lot worse about a lot of other people. But those people weren’t Sabrina, and Sabrina had certainly not been the one slinging insults at Jordan years ago.

“I think this conversation is over,” she said, moving to leave and resisting the urge to throw her new drink directly in Jordan’s face. He moved to stop her, but Chloé had now spotted a familiar face and hoped to God that Jordan would rather not start a scene in front of a celebrity. “Adrikins!” She instantly clung to his arm, watching Jordan shrink away from the corner of her eye. He was fuming, obviously, but he didn’t make another move. “So glad you came.”

“Hey Chloé,” said Adrien, looking at Jordan with mild confusion. “Your friend seems upset.”

“Ugh, not a friend. _Please_ get me away from him,” she muttered, quietly enough that only he could hear her above the music.

“Oh. Well then, let’s go this way,” he said, gently guiding her far from the drink table. The party had long been in full swing now, and it was easy to get lost in the crowd. “You okay?”

Chloé scoffed, releasing Adrien’s arm. “Fine. He was annoying, not dangerous.”

Adrien looked skeptical and Chloé schooled her expression into something less angry and more bored. The band changed songs and she raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the stage. Was she imagining it or had Blue just been looking her direction again? “Ugh, what is with this music?”

Adrien frowned. “You don’t like Kitty Section? Rose, Juleka, and Ivan work so hard on it. They let me play keyboard for them once.”

“Oh? So who is the other guy? I’ve never seen him before,” Chloé tried to sound casual and hoped her mild curiosity didn’t come off as anything more.

“The guitarist? That’s Luka, Juleka’s brother.” That made sense. Now that he said it, the resemblance was obvious and made even more plain by their similarities in style. “He’s super talented. He even managed to give me a few pointers.”

Chloé scoffed in disbelief. “He taught you something new on piano? I didn’t think that was possi-” The idea struck her like a bolt from the blue. She just had to hope that Luka’s sister hadn’t blabbed too much about Chloé to her brother. If so, it would probably be a lot more difficult to convince him…

“Chlo? You okay there?”

She blinked. “Yeah, of course. Hey, do you think you could introduce me?”


	3. Demoralizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party don't start 'til Hawkmoth akumatizes someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me kick this off with an apology for how long it took me to get this chapter out, especially given that it's not even particularly long. The holidays are rough for everyone and I'm no exception. I was dealing some personal stuff and fighting some serious writer's block, but enough excuses. If you're still here reading this story, I'm incredibly grateful for your patience with me. I promise, the fun is just starting.

“To Luka?” Adrien blinked at her and Chloé had to bite down on her tongue and stop herself from rolling her eyes. Adrien was possibly the only person alive that Chloé bothered to filter herself around. But even that had its limits.

“No, to Juleka, Rose, and Ivan… yes to Luka!” Chloé’s eyes flicked back up to the stage as the band seemed to be winding their song down. 

“I mean, of course I can, but why? You’re not going to tell him you don’t like Kitty Section are you?” 

Chloé sighed in frustration, wishing Adrien would stop asking questions and just help. She never had to deal with this from Sabrina. Speaking of, her eyes scanned the crowd where her best friend had been a few moments ago. She had moved, but not much, her back was pressed against the wall as Jordan leaned into her space much as he’d been doing to Chloé earlier. His hands were placed on either side of her face and Sabrina looked like she wanted nothing more than to push him off of her. Chloé’s fist clenched at her side just as the song ended and Luka announced the next band that would be taking their place on stage in a few minutes. 

Chloé hesitated and turned to Adrien. She didn’t want to tell him what she was up to. He’d always been too much of a good kid. If he knew what she was doing he’d try to stop her, at the very least. “I just want to ask him something,” she replied. Adrien looked skeptical and Chloé had to admit to herself that that hurt. Even Adrien barely trusted her anymore. Her eyes darted back to Sabrina and Jordan. “I have to take care of a pest problem, I’ll be right back. Stall him for me.”

“Wha-- Chlo where are you going?” 

She ignored him, making her way to Sabrina and Jordan with a purposeful gait. “Step away from the ginger, Fontaine.” She didn’t bother to keep her voice down or avoid a scene. After all, he certainly wasn’t avoiding attention either. 

Jordan took a reflexive step back, his arms dropping so that he was no longer caging Sabrina against the wall. He looked over to her with a grin. “I was just having a chat with Selena here.”

“Um, actually--” Sabrina interjected, but Chloé spoke up before she could finish correcting him. 

“Cheap tactics. Couldn’t get under my skin so you decide to use Sabrina to… what exactly? Make me jealous? As if you could.” 

“Seems like it worked pretty well,” he replied, nodding down to the fist clenched at her side. He was deliberately misinterpreting her fury at him making Sabrina uncomfortable for jealous rage. 

“You know what, Fat-taine? You might’ve lost weight and gained a fashion sense, but you’re clearly still the same pathetic, insecure creep you always were.” Without thinking, Chloé grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray of a nearby caterer and threw its contents onto Jordan, eliciting gasps from several onlookers. 

Jordan practically growled, looking down at his now soaked suit and back up at Chloé with burning rage in his eyes. After a tense moment he looked around the room at all the people that had stopped socializing to watch the scene. He straightened, adjusting his tie and stode past Chloé, pausing when he was beside her. “You’re one to talk, bitch. This isn’t over,” he said in a whisper, before continuing out of the hall. 

Sabrina visibly relaxed. “Thanks, Chloé. He was really… aggressive. I swear I wasn’t--” 

“Whatever. I really couldn’t care less what you were doing. I just don’t like that guy,” she said, waving her friend off as she turned, heading back over to the stage. Sabrina was probably worried that Chloé actually was jealous. As if. Even if she’d thought anything more about Jordan than that he was a creep with a grudge she knew better than to think Sabrina was interested. It was something they hadn’t actually talked about yet though, so Chloé didn’t bring it up. 

Adrien was waiting, and sure enough, he had managed to bring Luka over. He was hotter up close, in a starving artist kind of way. His mask, designed to look more like a panther than a house cat for the event, was pulled up and rested crooked on his forehead. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his face from the lights and the heavy costume that only made him that much more attractive. If you were into that kind of thing. Which Chloé was not… or at least she’d never thought she was.

Adrien looked past Chloé to Sabrina, who had now started sticking close to her again. “What was that all about? Is everyone okay?”

Sabrina’s lips parted to speak but she looked to Chloé with trepidation. 

“Like I said, consider the pest problem handled,” Chloé said, her tone implying heavily that she didn’t want to talk about it. Sabrina certainly didn’t seem to want to. She didn’t particularly want her friend around for this. Sabrina was a terrible liar. “Sabrina, go get me a drink please. I seem to have spilled mine.” Sabrina was off before she even finished the sentence. 

She could feel eyes on her and looked up, catching Blue-- er, Luka, giving her a pensive look. Adrien seemed to remember himself and his mission and quickly got back on topic. “Okay, um. Well Chloé, meet Luka. Luka, Chloé.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” his voice, though still melodic, sounded less-than-friendly. Shit. Juleka must have mentioned her then. That would put a small wrench in things.

“Oh? Well, I just wanted to congratulate you. Kid’s Section--”

“Kitty Section.” 

Ordinarily Luka would have gotten a glare for interrupting and correcting her, but Chloé managed to quell the urge. It didn’t stop her left eye from twitching just slightly though. 

“Right, you guys have gotten a lot of attention lately. You must be really busy. I heard Bob Roth really works his artists to the bone. I’m sure you have a ton of gigs coming up.”

Chloé watched him carefully. She’d already noted the state of their equipment, and she prided herself on keeping up with the latest trends, music included. If she was right, they weren’t making much since their sign on. The slight frustration in Luka’s posture was so subtle she would have missed it, if she hadn’t been looking for it. He was good.

“A few.” 

“Oh? Then I guess you probably wouldn’t have the time. It’s too bad. But I can find someone else. I’m sure you don’t need the extra business anyway. It’s a lot of work, even for as much as I would pay.”

“Chloé what are you talking about?” Adrien intervened. He was eyeing her suspiciously. Of course he would catch on that she up to something. He knew her too well. 

“I’ve been looking for someone to tutor me, teach me how to play guitar.” She smiled at Adrien and he looked even more skeptic.

“Really? Chloé you couldn’t even keep up with piano for a week,” Adrien pointed out. 

Chloé pouted. “I know, but I’m more interested in this… besides, I just want to try at least. Daddy said he’s willing to pay for it. One hundred euros a lesson, three times a week.”

Three hundred euros a week. Even if she lasted only a week that would be a pretty big paycheck. Luka looked conflicted, eyes flicking over to where Juleka and Rose were sitting, Rose playing with Jules hair absently as they chatted about something. That money would help the band, but Juleka would probably see it as fraternizing with the enemy. He couldn’t hurt his sister like that.

“Yeah, sorry. We’re just too booked,” he said finally, glancing over to Chloé with a cold look. 

Chloé opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by the sounds of shouting behind her followed by a loud crash. Luka and Adrien heard it too, it seemed, and all three teenagers turned to the sound. 

It seemed that a fight had broken out near the main entrance to the hall and that Principal Damocles had tackled… himself onto a table. “You’re a sad old man that can’t even face reality. You’ve wasted your life!” the tackled Damocles shouted at his double, as the other grabbed a butter knife from the table, trying to plunge it into the doppleganger. He missed, stabbing it into the table and bending the metal. “Shut up!”

“What the hell?” Luka muttered from behind Chloé. 

“Why are there… two of him?” Adrien wondered aloud. 

Laughter erupted near the fighting, cold, calm and eerily familiar. A figure entered from the doorway into the hall and Chloé recognized the akumatized villain instantly, still in black, though his Armani suit had been changed out for something more sinister looking and he held some sort of large, mirrored shield. The outfit was covered in some kind of jagged armor with spikes coming from the shoulders that looked sharp enough to cut. He wore a sleek black helmet, but it framed his face, leaving it visible in a way the Chloé was sure he'd done on purpose. Jordan Fontaine stood in front of the main doors to the hall, looking around the room with unconcealed rage. Around his eyes was the outline of a purple butterfly. 

“I am Demoralizer. Where is Chloé Bourgeois?”

“Fuck. _ Again _?” Chloé hissed.

“You really are an akuma magnet, huh?” said Luka. Chloé turned her body and glared up at him. He simply looked down at her, unfazed. “Can’t go a week without turning someone into a supervillain?”

Her mouth dropped open in offense. “I was just defen--”

“Enough, Luka, can you hide Chloé? I’m going to call for help.” Adrien interjected. Chloé wondered when he became so cool and take charge under pressure but before she could ask he was gone, taking off into the chaos. 

“What-- Adrien!” she tried to shout after him in a whisper. She didn’t want to be loud enough to get the akuma’s attention. 

Luka sighed, grabbing Chloé by the wrist. “C’mon. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

Chloé ripped her arm away from him. “Like hell. I’m sick of running from these assholes.” She moved to step away but Luka stepped in front of her, blocking her from making her way to Jordan. 

“What are you gonna do? Take on an akuma by yourself? You don’t even know exactly what he can do yet, just wait for Lady--”

“And I’m tired of always waiting for Ladybug,” Chloé tried to shove past him but he grabbed her by both wrists this time. 

“Adrien told me to hide you, and that’s what I’m doing. C’mon,” he commanded, dropping one wrist and dragging her toward the backstage area. 

“Fuck off--” Chloé hissed, trying to escape his grasp again. She looked back, watching as someone crossed paths with the akumatized Jordan. He lifted the mirror shield and the reflection inside moved on its own, stepping out from the confines of the mirror with a horrible smirk on its face. 

Chloé blinked, trying to understand exactly what his new power was doing. Cloning people? Why? Were the reflections just the opposite of the person? An evil doppelganger? It didn’t make any sense. What was the point of it?

“Chloé c’mon,” Luka hissed, pushing her backstage. 

Luka pulled Chloé across the stage, behind the curtain. Thankfully they’d just closed it a few minutes ago while the next band got set up. He spotted Ivan, along with several of the stagehands and a few members of the other band. They were huddled together, debating on what to do. The only way out would be back into the hall. They were better off hiding back here until things cooled off.

Luka peered out the curtains, watching the scene with worry and horror. Several people were being confronted with doppelgangers. A few had gotten violent like Damocles had, but others were simply cowering, terrified of being faced with these simulacrums of themselves. That was when Luka noticed that not all of the copies were perfect. Some of them looked older, some looked twisted and hideous. He found the akuma at the center of it all, marching his way to his next group of victims. He caught a glimpse of dark hair with a purple streak and his eyes found his sister, standing in front of Rose defiantly. “Shit. Jules,” he muttered. He needed to get out there. He brushed his fingers along the bracelet on his wrist as he thought about the best way to go about this. He had to get Chloé to safety. Adrien had trusted him to.

“What’s going on out there? Hey, wait.” Ushering a protesting Chloé along, he grabbed Ivan by the shoulder, gesturing for him to follow as well as he led them to a dressing room further backstage. Being as gentle but forceful as he could he pushed Chloé inside. 

“Stay there and stay hidden.”

“What? Where are you--” he cut her off, closing the door in her face and dragging a nearby chair over. He propped it under the door handle just as Chloé tried opening it, banging on it when it wouldn’t budge. 

“Let me out of here, Coffaine. This isn’t a joke!” she growled behind the door. Luka had to admire the stubbornness. 

“Ivan, make sure she doesn’t go anywhere. I’m gonna find help,” he said, ignoring Chloé as she shouted that Adrien was already doing that. 

Luka rushed back out to the hall, looking for anywhere to hide in the chaos to transform. Luckily, it seemed that the akuma realized Chloé wasn’t in the room and had wandered elsewhere, back out of the main hall. He caught a glimpse of Juleka and Rose, but they seemed unharmed. He didn’t stick around to let them notice him, ducking out into the lobby of the hotel. It was abandoned, save for the akuma and Chat Noir. Luka didn’t know when he’d arrived, but he was grateful for the help. Especially since both the hero and villain were too distracted to notice him dive behind the front desk. Sass flew out from his jacket and Luka frowned at him. “Some gig this turned out to be. Sass, scales slither.” 

Viperion jumped out from behind the desk, sneaking up behind the akuma. He met Chat’s gaze and the other boy gave him a subtle shake of the head. No Second Chance yet. They needed Ladybug to be there.

“What do you want the mayor’s daughter for anyway? She turned you down? You should learn to handle rejection better,” Chat said to the akuma. He was bouncing from place to place, not staying still long enough for it to really point the mirror his way. “I can give you some pointers,” he added. Viperion wasn’t sure whether to laugh or wince at the joke. 

The villain laughed as Luka tried to think of something to get the mirror away from him. He was willing to bet that was where the akuma was, but without Ladybug to purify it who knew how long they had to keep it away from him? She had to be on the way. 

Chat went for the mirror, clearly thinking along the same lines as Viperion as he moved in, trying to crescent kick the mirror from Demoralizer’s hand. He saw it coming, dodging the hit enough that it only glance off of him. It gave him the perfect chance to point the mirror directly at Chat Noir. “I think _ he’d _ rather give _ you _some.” 

A second Chat Noir stepped from the mirror casually, looking at the real Chat with disdain. Chat just shrugged, unfazed. “A double? Been there, done that.”

Luka couldn’t wait any longer. If he did, he might lose the chance to take this guy out. Neither of them knew what these doubles were capable of, but he thought back to the terror on many of the faces in the main hall as they defended against their doppelgangers. 

“You can knock off the fake confidence,” the double said, it’s voice cool and sharp. “It’s not like it’s ever impressed anyone. We all know you just make a mess wherever you go. It’s no wonder she doesn’t love you. You’re nothing but a walking, talking Cataclysm.” The doppelganger’s hand pulsed with dark energy, wrapping around it in tendrils like smoke. 

Luka sucked in a breath and went for Demoralizer, delivering a kick to the back of his leg. The akumatized villain fell forward to his knees, catching himself with the mirror shield. He rolled onto his back, pointing the shield up at Viperion, who jumped to the side, avoiding it’s gaze. The villain hissed in frustration, jumping up to his feet with superhuman agility. “That was pretty rude of you, Snake.”

Meanwhile the Chat clone was still taunting, keeping itself between the black clad hero and the villain. It smirked and stepped closer to the real Chat. “You don’t deserve her. You don’t even deserve to be her partner. She puts up with you because she doesn’t have a choice. She got to pick the other heroes. She got _ stuck _with you. If it were up to her she’d have left you in the dust ages ago. When are you going to learn? No one loves you as much as you love them.” The double grinned, showing gleaming and strangely sharp teeth. “That’s why they always leave.”

“Wh- what?” Chat took a step back, shaken, and the doppelganger pounced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloé cusses almost as much as I do, damn.


End file.
